


cover me in honeysuckle memories.

by shymin



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, anemia!haru, i know this is tagged as slash but it's basically just gen, written for the Haru's Birthday Bash on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymin/pseuds/shymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru will always find a way back to Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover me in honeysuckle memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the song Compass by Zella Day, and fits along with that. I was also supposed to have had this posted about a week ago, but it takes me forever to write very little words, so...yeah. Here it is. Finally.

It is the hottest day of the year and Haru has never, never felt so cold. 

He's shivering, every inch of him, despite the hat and gloves and scarf that he's got on, and Rin's shirt underneath it all, pressed against his skin.

"Nanase," the boy'd laughed, way back then, "you shouldn't swim so much if you're sick, y'know." 

Haru'd said nothing. He wasn't sick.

Rin'd laughed again, and Haru had watched; watched the way Rin's hair fell into his eyes and brushed his shoulders and turned both their vision pink. It was hypnotizing.

"Wait right here," Rin'd said. 

And twelve and a half minutes later (Haru had counted — he'd wanted to be sure that Rin would come back.), Rin had returned with a blue cotton shirt in hand, face flushed and panting from his run (he looks good like that, Haru'd thought) and boasting:

"Look, my dad got this for me! It's really warm, so since you're always cold you can have it."

And Haru'd said nothing, because he hadn't cared much then, hadn't really wanted the impromptu gift in the first place, and he wasn't sick. But the shirt was warm, and it wasn't until later that he noticed something else about it. 

The shirt always seemed to pull him back to Rin. 

It's like a compass, Haru decides as he follows the steps to Rin's house for the third time that week (third and not fourth, because delivering Rin's schoolwork definitely did not count, even if Haru had stayed afterward to help Rin do it) and reaches up to press the doorbell, wondering how hard he'd have to try to lose a compass.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a tumblr! You can find me at shaiapitou.tumblr.com to send in a writing/art request or to just stop by to say hi.


End file.
